1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to measuring methods, and more particularly to a method for measuring a selected portion of a curved surface of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
A point-cloud is a set of 3D points describing the outlines or surface features of the object. The point cloud is often created by scanning a surface of an object utilizing a three-dimensional (3D) scanner, such as a coordinate measuring machine, for example. Multiple scans, or even hundreds of scans, from different directions are usually required to obtain information about all exterior surfaces of the object. If color information is scanned at each point, the colors on the surface of the object can also be obtained. Then, the point-clouds of the object are transferred to a computer for further processing by point-cloud measuring software, such as computer aided design (CAD) or computer aided manufacture (CAM), so as to create a complete digital, 3D model of the object that can be used in a wide variety of applications.
However, the existing point-cloud measuring software cannot measure just a selected portion of a curved surface of the object. If multiple selected portions of an object need to be measured, it must be done manually, which is inefficient, resulting in decreased productivity.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for measuring a selected portion of a curved surface of an object, utilizing a computer module instead of manual, so as to improve the accuracy and efficiency of measuring.